


Legend has it that

by sansapollo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Galata Tower, I don't know how to tag sorry:(, Kinda, Legends, M/M, San wants to meet with his soulmate, Soulmate AU, Strangers to Lovers, Valentine's Day, Yunho is his soulmate, kinda???, like me, san is a hopeless romantic, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapollo/pseuds/sansapollo
Summary: He has always been envious of romantic books for as long as he has known. The spark the protagonist feels when they see their significant other for the first time. The blushes coming from speaking to them, the stuttering because they are nervous around them, the energy between them, the eye contact. San wants to experience it first hand.Maybe, he is too old to envy romantic books. Maybe not.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Legend has it that

**Author's Note:**

> IM HERE FOR A VALENTINE FIC!! YAAYY!!  
> Okay so, it is kind of a soulmate au?? You will understand once you read it lol  
> It is fluff because I'm soft for yunsan and definitely a big hopeless romantic about soulmates 😭💕💕
> 
> A BIG THANKS TO JULIAN WHO BETA-READ/EDIT THIS FOR ME AAA I LOVE YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH🥺♥️ <3
> 
> Anyways, for background information, you can look into [this post ♡](https://twitter.com/thejoongs/status/1360743771474964482?s=20)
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! So tell me what you like please 🥺👉🏽👈🏽

It sucks. It definitely sucks when your boyfriend breaks up with you. Especially after spending six months together. San thinks they were doing well. Well , they  had their own ups and downs , but they were going strong at least. Apparently, they weren’t. 

He can’t understand the reason. What does he mean with “it is me, not you”? How should San interpret it? 

San sighs, munching  on roast chestnuts he bought from a street vendor before getting on the ferry boat. He watches seagulls flying around while people throw bread or bagels at them. He throws a chestnut at them, then becomes amused when two seagulls fight over the food. He sinks into his coat more because of the cold weather. Half of the sun already disappeared behind the horizon. The warm bag of chestnut helps him to stay warm a little bit more.

The boat hoots, signaling the end of the journey. San walks to the exit with other people.

He hums when he lands on the ground. People shout at each other, and talk out louder than necessary. He grimaces when a teenage girl shrieks while passing by him, running to her friends. It is in these moments that San wishes he had moved to another city of this foreign country, a much calmer and quieter one perhaps.

San throws away his empty bag of chestnuts. He wanders around for a while, watching the street performers, listening to the people who play different instruments, petting a few stray cats and dogs.

He thinks of his failed relationships when he is buying wet canned cat food for a kitten he saw. 

He did all of the things his partners asked. He bought Valentine’s Day gifts, birthday gifts,  and anniversary gifts , although he really couldn’t understand why they celebrated their 100th day. He treated them with respect and love. He smiled at them, hugged them,  and never got angry at them- well, unless his partner picked a fight. 

He opens the canned food easily and sets it before the kitten. It meows as  if  showing its gratitude. He pets behind its ears before walking away. The cold weather forces him to put his hands into his pockets. February shows its mercilessness in every way , but especially in the weather.

San can’t grasp what he has done wrong. He thinks of the reasons why he got dumped before. It was either well-worn excuses like “it isn’t you, it is me” or heartbreaking truths, for example , “I’m in love with someone else .” He never blames his partners. Falling out of love is as easy as falling in love. 

Honestly, San also can’t feel the  _ spark _ when he thinks about his previous relationships. 

He has always been envious of romantic books for as long as he has known. The spark the protagonist feels when they see their significant other for the first time. The blushes coming from speaking to them, the stuttering because they are nervous around them, the energy between them, the eye contact. San wants to experience it first hand. 

Maybe, he is too old to envy romantic books. Maybe not. 

He wanted just one thing from all his relationships. He had one wish. 

When he is standing there, looking up at the tall tower, he remembers his very dear wish. 

The legend of the very tower before him says that the person whom you go up for the first time together, is the one whom you will end up with,  _ your soulmate _ . If that’s not the person  you’re meant to be  with , the tower prevents you and your company from going up within its power. 

San thinks the legend is actually true since he  couldn’t go up with any of his partners before. He goes up alone sometimes , although it is said that the panoramic view of the city looks more beautiful with your soulmate. He also thinks it is true; to him, it always looks like a normal city view.

However, his heart desires to watch it with his  _ soulmate _ .

A very naive wish. 

He laughs at himself. His breath comes out as foggy. He gives up on going up, not interested in climbing all those stairs. He, also, isn’t in the mood to see lovely couples taking photos and enjoying the view together. He wants to curl  up in his comforter, watch movies,  and order kumpir and stuffed mussels. 

He looks up at the tower. Maybe he should give up, he ponders. It is just a stupid dream of  his anyway. He can always go up alone and watch the view. He doesn’t need anyone to go up  with him . It is just a tower and a legend for hopeless romantics like him.

Right?

He shakes his head, kicking a pebble. Giving up sort of hurts. No can do though. People from here always say that. 

_ You can take a horse to water but you can’t make it drink. _

He turns around to go home, only to face-- a chest? 

He looks up at the person, blinking too much.

Even the soft lights of street lamps can’t hide the person’s attractive features. The first thing San notices is a pair of eyes, twinkling warmly, focusing on him. The soft looking cheeks have a  rosy hue from the ice cold. The lips,  which are plump enough for San to imagine immediately  what it would be like to kiss them,  stretch with a wide smile. 

The man before him is taller than him, at least by a head. San feels small for the first time  since he set foot in this foreign city.  He’s met a lot of tall people , but never has he felt this self - conscious of his height. Although the feeling is nothing negative. Maybe a little too pleasant. 

“Hello. Are you Korean?”

_ Even his voice is soft just like the rest of him. _

San snaps into the present time when the other asks him another thing , but he is too lost in his mind to hear. His cheeks redden more than before.

“I’m sorry. Yeah, I am.” 

He can’t even enjoy speaking his own mother tongue after a while because of his embarrassing behaviors. 

“What did you ask? I couldn’t hear you ,” he asks, trying to be casual. It seems  impossible though. Just seeing this stranger smiling so broadly does wonders to San’s poor heart.

“I asked if you could help me to go up. I tried to buy tickets but they said something I couldn’t understand.” 

The stranger is alone, probably a lone wolf who doesn’t like tourist groups. San wants to ask why he is thinking that San could help him. He looks as Korean as the other is. 

Yet, San finds himself nodding. 

The eyes shine brighter than before, the smile becomes impossibly wide ,  and San is gone already.

They go to the ticket window together. The clerk who works there recognizes San with a smile.

“Hello, son ,” he greets him with enthusiasm. 

Since it is a place San goes a lot, he  became friends with the clerks eventually. He smiles, bowing slightly. 

“Hello.”

He gestures to the stranger.

“I need a ticket for…” He looks helplessly at the stranger, trying to remember if he asked his name or not. 

“Yunho ,” the stranger supplies, his wallet already in his hand. San can sense the excitement coming from him.

“ _ Yunho _ .”

San likes the way the name sounds so familiar to him.

“We can’t accept Euro s though.” 

The clerk’s voice brings him  back into the world. San hums; so that’s why Yunho asked for help. He goes for his wallet. 

“Wait-” San interrupts Yunho .

“They don’t accept Euros.” 

He shrugs and passes a few Turkish Liras to the man. Yunho makes an alarmed noise at the ticket. San casts his glance at him, cocking an eyebrow.

“You won’t come with me?” Yunho asks helplessly, his eyes darting from the ticket to the shocked expression San supports. 

“I- what?”

San coughs a few times, taken aback by the question.

“Don’t you have someone special to go up there  with ?” San asks instead. Why is he still talking to this stranger? 

Yunho tilts his head, his eyes trailing over San’s face, then he laughs. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” 

San squints his eyes. What does it mean? It sounds too suspicious for his liking. He watches the taller stranger,  _ Yunho _ , his mind supplies yet again, take a step closer. 

Yunho has to lean over to be at the same eye level as San.

“No, I don’t have _ anyone special  _ to go up there  with ,” Yunho’s eyes get warmer with his broad smile. “I think you are beautiful so I’m hitting on you.” 

It takes a second late for San to comprehend. His reaction is immediate. A cherry red tint decorates his face, from his ears to his nose. His heart skips a beat. Although Yunho is attractive  and his voice pleases San’s ears, San thinks of his relationship which ended two hours ago. Isn’t it too early to go on another adventure?

“I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable.” Yunho takes his silence as a negative answer. He takes a step back, giving San space. His face colors slightly, his eyes not meeting with San’s. 

“Sorry, I just-” Yunho stops in mid-way to explain himself and sighs. He bows to San slightly. “I will just go,” he breathes. He finds the ground more interesting all of a sudden.

San watches him, their shoulders brushing against each other when Yunho passes by. However, when Yunho’s gentle cologne hits him like a wave, he does a half-spin to grab the other. He barely reaches the taller’s coat, grabbing onto him, earning a surprised yelp from Yunho. 

San opens his mouth to talk, to accept his offer, to tell that he wants to go up with him, anything. Yet, rather than any word he wants to utter, he embarrassingly finds the nerve to hiccup. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, shutting his mouth with his hand when another hiccup leaves. 

A lively laugh fills his ear, making him look up. Yunho is laughing, probably at him. Nonetheless, San is too struck with how handsome he looks while laughing out loud to be offended by that. Even though the sun has set, Yunho succeeds to replace it by laughing. 

Yunho stops after a while ; a wide smile stays on his face. He takes San’s hand, still holding tightly onto his coat, into his own hand.

“C’mon.” He tugs the shorter man slightly, pleased  when San follows him easily. 

They buy a new ticket for San together. 

San tries to regulate his heart,  which he thinks is beating too fast . Yunho is still holding his hand. Although San hates waiting in the line for the elevator, he notices he doesn’t hate it as much as before. 

“How long have you been living here?” Yunho asks when they get into the elevator. 

San is so excited, his hand sweating out of a mix of  nervousness and excitement. He wonders if the taller one notices that. Yunho doesn’t make a move to release his hand, instead he squeezes it a tiny bit. 

“Less than a year. I came here for work actually.” 

He scrunches his nose. Why should he reveal his personal information like that? Yunho doesn’t look like any serial killer or someone who wants to kidnap him ,  but still, he is a stranger whom San met an hour ago or somewhen.

“Wow. Cool.” 

They get out of the elevator , and suddenly, San remembers why he didn’t want to go up at first. 

Stairs. 

He groans. He still doesn’t want to climb stairs.

Yunho laughs at him, turning his whole body to San.  He smiles when he notices the change in San’s body; his nervousness becomes obvious and he averts his gaze.

“I promise I will make sure it’s worth these stairs.”

San looks up. Yunho seems sincere. It won’t hurt if he goes up with Yunho. However, the legend of the tower is still in a corner of his mind with his inner self waiting for it to happen excitedly.

He has wanted this for so long. A part of him is incredibly pleased that the person will be Yunho, his soulmate,  _ his meant-to-be _ . Another part of him  which has given up already is tired and doesn’t want to get hurt. 

_ Go _ . 

Somewhere, in his deepest soul, a voice whispers and all hesitation disappears just like that. 

He squeezes Yunho’s hand, smiling at him sincerely for the first time since they met. 

“You better ,” he threatens half-jokingly, earning a delightful giggle from the taller. 

The stairs are narrow, not suitable for two people. Nonetheless ,  Yunho never lets go of his hand, even  when a couple climbs down. Yunho simply leans against the wall with San and lets the couple pass them. 

When they reach the top of the tower, San stops, also stopping Yunho with him. He eyes the door which opens to the balcony with frantic eyes. 

“I-”  h e coughs, his throat feeling too dry all of a sudden. He squeezes Yunho’s hand unintentionally ; he is still hesitant about all of these happenings.

“Do you want me to  cover your eyes?” Yunho asks sympathetically, standing a step back from San, giving him space  just in case.

San observes him, thinking  about the possibility of the view being the same as ever. He knows it is just a silly legend , but what if it is not? At this point, he is already a hopeless romantic and so desperate to see the view with someone as his soulmate  that he accepts the offer. 

Yunho smiles, gesturing over his eyes. San closes his eyes. Yunho releases his hand and San gasps, trying to reach him until Yunho touches his cheek. 

“I’m here.” 

San shivers at the voice coming so close. The hand that is touching his cheek climbs up, closing his eyes fully. Yunho’s other hand finds his waist. He bites his bottom lip, stifling his whine. Yunho nudges him, San obeying him although he can’t see ; he is surprised at himself  for trusting a stranger this easily.

Yunho stops him by squeezing his waist,  and San can’t hold back the pleasant hum  that leaves his mouth. His cheeks  color at the chuckle coming by his ear. 

A cold breeze hits San out of the blue, and he gasps, snuggling back against Yunho’s chest. Yunho doesn’t say anything; he just wraps his arm around San’s abdomen.

“It is cold.”

Yunho laughs at his whine. 

“Are you ready?” 

Yunho’s lips brushes his ear. San nods before overthinking again. Although Yunho removes his hand, he doesn’t open his eyes. Yunho makes a  questioning  noise. Other than that, San hears the couples near them giggling, whispering, the cars’ horns, the busy streets of Istanbul.

Yunho pulls away. It is what makes San open his eyes. Before he looks back to see where Yunho went, he sees Yunho before him, and a view so splendid lies behind him. 

He gasps, not looking at Yunho anymore. He passes by him, his shaking hands grabs the balcony. 

The street lights, which  had seemed so dull before,  lighten the whole street with a warm yellow. It makes the whole city more bearable. There are a few stars in the midnight blue sky. Polaris winks at him playfully. The full moon shines with the same yellow that covers the whole city, maybe colder but San can still feel the warmth. 

San gasps, his breath knocked out of him. Everything looks so different, yet so similar. His whole body shakes with overwhelmed feelings along with the harsh cold. He wants to cry, he wants to laugh. But more importantly-

“It looks fascinating.” 

He turns around, gaping at Yunho,  whose eyes reflect the warm yellow of the city.  Their eyes meet,  and their smiles mirror each other. 

“I promised.” Yunho grins at him with a playful wink. San blushes, couldn’t contain the giddy feeling rising from his chest, leaving his mouth as a giggle. 

“You did,” he acknowledges simply. He leans his head on his arms. The view of Yunho,  _ his soulmate _ , with The Maiden Tower behind him is something he wants to engrave in his mind forever. 

“It looks mesmerizing, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/cherriesannie)


End file.
